death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Majin
|reproduction_rate = Low|amid_empire = Monsters|orbaume_kingdom = Monsters|lifespan = Immortal|talosheim = Free|authority = Competitive Election|religion = Vida|climate = Cities|affiliation = *Vida's Faction (as a supporting tribe) *Talosheim (ally)}}The Majin race was a race of strong individuals whose lifespans were unlimited, like those of Vampires. Appearance Pure-breed Majin apparently had the simple appearances of humans with blue skin and a pair of horns on their heads, but they didn’t have wings. Battle-Majin Diablos possess two horns, membranous wings, a tail with a triangular tip and blue skin. They also have muscular bodies that are as large as those of Titans. Obscene-Majin Succubi, Males are referred to as Incubi; possess features such as their horns, membranous wings and the color of their skin are the same as the Diablos, but their physiques are similar to those of humans, with many individuals having balanced bodily proportions. Also, there are rumors that many have tails with heart-shaped tips rather than triangular ones. Beast-Majin Vandals, other than having two horns and blue skin, they have little in common with the other two types of Majin. Their bodies have beast-like characteristics, or rather they simply possess beast body parts, and it is possible for two Vandals to appear to be completely different races. Those who simply have fur, scales or shells covering over half of their bodies and those with beast-like ears, tails, fangs and claws are the plain ones. There are some with the upper bodies of wolves or tigers, and some with the lower bodies of enormous four-legged beasts or serpents. There are also those whose appearances remain fixed as those of children. Temperament The great majority of Majin did things at their own pace and followed their own paths… or rather, prioritized their own hobbies and interests. The thing that they all had in common was that they considered individual strength to be important. Even when the kings of their nation were elected through a tournament or battle royale between the candidates. This was true for both the Drakonid and Majin nations, but the Majin nation had a broader definition of strength, so they sometimes elected kings through board games, drinking competitions and contests of wit as well. Despite that, the Majin felt a firm sense of companionship with each other, with bonds between those who shared hobbies and interests being particularly strong. That was the kind of race the Majin were, so the position of king was mainly an honorary one, its role being like that of a class representative on Earth, keeping everyone unified. Summary Human societies, not only Alda’s followers but Vida’s followers as well, believe the Majin to be a race created between Vida and a powerful monster. They are believed to be evil and peerlessly cruel. They are thought of as manifestations of evil that enjoy every immorality there is in this world, and requests to exterminate them are sent out by the Adventurers’ Guild as soon as they are discovered. But the truth is that they are a race born between Vida and Zantark, the war-god of fire and destruction, who fused with two evil gods. They are a separate race from the Kijin, whom human societies believe to be a single race with the Majin. It seems that this misunderstanding stems from the fact that the ancestor of the Majin race and the ancestor of the Kijin race are twins, just like the ancestors of the Arachne and Empusa. They do not have particularly virtuous personalities, but they are not evil or peerlessly cruel, nor do they enjoy every immorality. They do have strong pleasure-seeking, hedonistic tendencies, but compared to Vandalieu or Luciliano, many of them seem to be within the realm of being ordinary. In the region within the Boundary Mountain Range, it is said that Zantark’s child that inherited more of the evil gods’ blood founded the Majin race, while the one that inherited more of Zantark’s own blood founded the Kijin race. At present, the Majin race is divided roughly into three types, but like the Arachne, only a single type of Majin existed before the war that occurred a hundred thousand years ago, and the other types appeared after the war. There are records of Pure-breed Majin left in the Majin nation, so I shall include them and describe the four types of Majin. First, the Pure-breed Majin that were simply called Majin at the time, from which the current Majin race originated. From legends and such that are left, it can be concluded that they had a base Rank of 5. Because they didn’t have wings, they could not fly through the air, but just like the Majin of the present, they possessed exceptional physical qualities and dispositions for the use of magic, so it seems that they were still a powerful race. Next, the Battle-Majin Diablos, such as Godwin, the current king of the Majin, belongs to this category. They are a combat-oriented race, exceptional both in combat techniques and the use of magic, and their base Rank is 7. The Adventurers’ Guild fearfully refers to these Majin as Majin of flames; many of them are masters of Fire-Attribute Magic and possess a strong resistance to fire. There are eyewitness accounts of them swimming in lakes of magma. Obscene-Majin Succubi, Males are referred to as Incubi. Iris Bearheart has transformed into this type of Majin, and Gerazorg, the one responsible for the failed coup d’état, apparently belongs to this category as well. Their base Rank is 6, and though their physical abilities are not poor by any means, their magical qualities are more exceptional. However, the most characteristic thing about this type of Majin is that they all possess the Allure, Spirit Siphon and Illusory Transformation Skills. It is said that Succubi use these Skills to seduce men while Incubi use them to seduce women, and they suck the ‘spirit’ of their victims. But because their Illusory Transformation Skill does not work on members of the same gender, it was said in human societies that couples with poor relationships that slept in separate rooms were suitable targets for Obscene-Succubi. When asked about this, they said that it would be more normal to target unmarried people living on their own. This is a very reasonable argument. In addition, it seems that they have no problem in continuing to live without using Spirit Siphon. Human ‘spirit’ is apparently nothing more than a luxury item like alcohol to Obscene-Majin. Beast-Majin Vandals. Other than having two horns and blue skin, they have little in common with the other two types of Majin. Their base Rank is 6, and they have better physical ability than aptitude for magic. It seems that many of them have beast-like personalities as well. What all Majin have in common is that they have no lifespans; unless they encounter unexpected accidents, become sick or die in battle, they continue living forever. Perhaps because of this, they have a strong sense of unity as a race. They treat those who have relations with them with particular importance. Thus, they have strong bonds within the groups that they belong to. But as this is not limited to members of their own race, it seems difficult to say that they are exclusive. As for Gerazorg, who betrayed the Majin nation, it is thought that he felt more of a bond with Bugitas and his subordinates than he did with Godwin and the other Majin. There are generally no ordinary civilians among Majin. Those of the Majin nation believe it right to polish one’s skills and fight, so all Majin acquire combat-related Jobs. However, as they have unlimited lifespans, it seems that many of them become absorbed in hobbies to keep themselves busy and end up becoming as skilled as first-rate craftsmen. Their suitability for becoming adventurers does not even need to be written about. Several unique Jobs that only Majin can acquire have been confirmed. The most well-known among these is the Demon Tamer Job. Demons are likely creatures that are coagulated masses of the contaminated Mana of one or perhaps both of the evil gods that fused with Zantark. This is likely the most well-known Job because the Majin with these Jobs can command Demons, or perhaps because the Demons resemble them. Because of this Job, there is an overwhelming number of people in human societies who believe that Majin are a superior race of Demons. Arch-Demons and Greater Demons do resemble Diablos, and Lesser Demons, which have the heads of goats, have many features in common with Vandals. While they are rare, there are also Demons that resemble Succubi, so I do not think that this misunderstanding is surprising. There are many other unique Jobs such as Beast Majin Warrior, Majin Swordsman and Battle Majin General. The Majin’s views on love and marriage depend on the individual. While many live an ordinary married life with a certain man or woman, there are also those who assist each other in raising children and then separate once the children are raised. There are also some who do not stay together even with children, and the mother raises the children with her parents and siblings. There is no marriage system in the Majin nation; they have a system where men and women can have relationships with each other as they like. In other words, the nation’s official stance is, “Do what you like.” But it seems that if one is too irresponsible, one will end up like Gerazorg. Perhaps as a side-effect of Majin having unlimited lifespans, the race as a whole has difficulty creating children, and it seems that many of them do not feel the need to have children. As a result, many of them have more than one child, but it is not uncommon for it to take them many years to do so. However, though this is an extreme exception, there was apparently an Incubus who had over a dozen children, so it seems that there are still large individual differences. That applies for the development of Majin children as well; there are those who develop at the same rate as Humans and become adults after fifteen years, and those that develop like Elves and half-Elves, their development slowing down in their early teenage years and requiring between twenty to thirty years in order to reach adulthood. There are also those whose appearances remain fixed as those of children. That is why in the Majin nation, a system has been adopted where the individual and their parent must acknowledge that the individual has become an adult and the individual must pass an examination at a government office before they are certified as an adult. As adulthood for Majin is a certification, it can be invalidated or revoked if individuals do very foolish things. Incidentally, Gerazorg did such foolish things repeatedly, and planned his coup d’état after having his adulthood certification revoked multiple times… nobody approved of him. Regarding rituals to turn members of other races into Majin. Majin are able to turn not only humans, Elves and Dwarves, but other races of Vida that do not originate from monsters (Those with no Rank in their Statuses), into Majin as well. Transformation Rituals The most well-known ritual is, it is questionable as to whether it can be called a ritual, but it is the method of repeated intercourse with an Obscene-Majin. Simply having repeated, continuous intercourse with an Obscene-Majin over a long period of time can turn one into a Majin, so if one ignores the time and process, it is the simplest method. It is thought that the Mana in the Obscene-Majin’s body is transferred to the partner through intercourse, and once it passes a certain threshold, the partner transforms into a Majin. The required time is, as no detailed records remain, it cannot be said with certainty, but it is a year at most. It seems that the higher the Rank the Obscene-Succubus is, the less time it takes and the less frequent the intercourse must be. If such a thing is possible, one might think it strange that the Majin population is not exploding. But a partner that an Obscene-Majin would have repeated, continuous intercourse with would naturally be someone who is special to that Obscene-Majin, so it seems that the population will not explode. The next most well-known ritual is the one used by Godwin on Iris Bearheart, the Battle-Majin’s Blood Cocoon ritual. The required time period is as short as seven days and seven nights, but a special magic circle and a holy grail are necessary, and a great quantity of live sacrifices must be prepared. It is normally a very difficult ritual to carry out. Thus, this ritual was not conducted very often in the Majin nation. Human societies are not even aware of this ritual’s existence. The last ritual is the Beast-Majin Vandals’ ‘Beast Majin Den,’ but it is a bloody ritual that involves the candidate being placed inside a small, consecrated hole in the ground and then fed only the flesh and blood of Vandals to finally emerge as a Majin. It is likely that the same effect as intercourse with Obscene-Majin is being used through the act of eating. There are even fewer cases of this ritual being conducted than the Blood Cocoon and there are almost no records of them, so the details are unknown. The kind of Majin that the target of a ritual becomes is determined not by the race of the Majin that conducted the ritual, but the birth… the body of the target. Those of races less than two meters in height, such as humans, Elves, Dwarves and Dark Elves, almost always become Obscene-Majin. Those with heights of a little over two meters, like Titans, become Battle-Majin. And Beast-people and those who have inherited remarkable beast-like characteristics often become Beast-Majin. But the Majin nation also possesses records of Incubi with muscular, three-meter tall bodies, Battle-Majin as tall as the chest-height of an adult and Succubi with the ears of beasts being born as a result of these rituals. Monster Explanation The following is from the Adventurers’ Guild’s records. Regardless of the truth, this is how the Majin race is perceived in human societies. They are a race born between Vida, the goddess of life and love, and an evil god whose name has been forgotten in the present era. Their a'ppearances have characteristics that differ between individuals'; the only features they have in common are two horns and a tail with a pointed tip. Other features, such as the color of their skin, the number of eyes they have and the presence and absence of wings, vary wildly. The Majin are broadly separated into the following categories. Battle-Majin Vandals, who are berserkers that possess sturdy, large bodies. Obscene-Majin Succubi and Incubi, who possess a devilish beauty and suck the life out of their victims. Beast-Majin Diablo, who possess many beast-like features. And the r'ed-skinned Kijin High Ogres, the most numerous type, who are physically sturdy but inept in the use of magic'. But these are categories defined and named by the Guild; the Majin themselves do not categorize themselves in this way. Other than the Kijin, the Majin are at minimum Rank 6, but there are also those at Rank 7, 8 or greater, and it is speculated that the Majin race’s base Rank also varies from individual to individual. Many Battle-Majin are Rank 7 or greater, while O'bscene-Majin and Beast-Majin are Rank 6'. And Kijin are Rank 4. These are thought to be their average strengths. Other than Kijin, Majin are gifted not only physically but also when it comes to magic, and they often possess a variety of other special abilities as well. Most Majin d'o not have limited lifespans'; they can l'ive forever without aging as long as there are no external factors to cause death'. But in exchange, they have a poor ability to reproduce. They are capable of conducting a ritual to transform members of other races into members of their own race to make up for this, but unlike the Vampires who use this process to rapidly increase their numbers, the Majin rarely conduct this ritual. But there have been examples reported long ago that those charmed by Obscene-Majin are transformed into Majin themselves. Also, the Majin as a race possess an ability that allows them to use Demons, monsters formed from contaminated Mana that has coagulated and materialized, and they often make up for their small numbers by using these Demons. This fact l'ed to a deeply-rooted theory in the past that the Majin race was a superior race of Demons.' However, this has been refuted in recent times by long years of study carried out by researchers. Kijin, on the other hand, have limited lifespans and age, but in return have a superior ability to reproduce. Because their biology differs so greatly, there is a theory that they are of a different race from the Majin altogether, but Kijin and Majin often build a system where they cooperate with one another and other types of Majin often lead large groups of Kijin, so the more widely-supported theory is that the Kijin are an inferior race, or a subordinate race, to the Majin. But such theories are irrelevant for adventurers. The important thing is that Majin are powerful but their bodies are treasure chests of materials that can become ingredients for an enormous variety of Magic Items and medicines. Also, t'he ‘Majin Slayer’ Title that can be gained from exterminating Majin is not at all inferior to the ‘Dragon Slayer’ Title'. According to another theory, t'he male parent of the Majin race’s ancestor is Zantark, the war-god of fire and destruction who fused with evil gods', and the Majin themselves adhere to this theory, but the Church of every god denies it. Speculations This race may also be the same that is considered the "Demon Race" or "Magic Race" in other novels. Translates to Devils. The Majin are perhaps followers of Demon King Guduranis. They are most likely a race that easily adapts to magic and tends to be 'demonized' by humans due to using dark magic. However, in this story, the only dark magic that exists is Vandalieu's Death Magic. The most common attribute among Majin is their horns that would appear on Oni. Appearances * Majin Nation Trivia * Translates to "Genie" or "Devil". This race is most likely a race of humanoids. * They may even be human-like as Vandalieu was mistaken for one. References Category:Species Category:Humanoid Category:Monster Category:Former Humans Category:Magic Category:Conversion Ritual Category:Vida's Progeny Category:Advanced Monster Category:Majin